Even in Death
by anillusionthatcantend
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR HETAONI PART 9-10* People die, but true love is forever. As Italy's memories fade away, he reflects on how he is alone. But not alone. One-shot.


Italy let out a weak and tired laugh, as he sees the familiar, but already blurring figures in the doorway.

"Italy…?"

"Italy!"

Slowly, the grey, muscular monster with beady black eyes crying out for vengeance faded away, to attack again when they've already suffered the worst.

"Y-you found me."

They stared at the battered, exhausted, and bloodied Italy, trembling. But still smiling, like always. He just smiled, blinking dreamily, until he crumbled to the ground.

The expression on Germany's face as they sprinted forward to aid him is full of insanity, disguised by sorrow.

"It's you, Germany… and Romano… even though, I told you not to."

Romano's features contorted from half-relief, half-worry, to pure fury. "Wh-why didn't you run! You're so stupid! You should've waved your white flag like you always do!"

A content smile crossed Italy's lips as his brother started to curse him out. "Waving that… wouldn't have saved everyone. That's why I decided to do all I could."

The faces… so familiar… started to fade, into darkness.

Their voices became fainter.

Prussia worrying.

Japan trying to conduct medical procedures.

Romano cursing.

A gasp let out of Italy's mouth, just in protest, "Aww, no… But when I wake up again… I'll be… Oh, but I'm so tired.. And it really hurts… What am I going to do… I haven't yet…" He faded into sleep.

_To the me… To the me who lives in some point of time… and isn't all alone…_

_Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did… they still left me. What was I supposed to say next, again? Whose life was going to be in danger next, again? What… do I have to do… next? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die? I made them so many promises, but when we met next, they had forgotten all about them. I want to try harder… but… I'm so very tired… I am alone._

Italy faintly remembered waking up…

Surrounded by many people staring at him anxiously.

He asked who they were…

They were just simply shocked, as if he knew them all his lives.

Italy exhaustedly sighed, being goaded forward into the large room he remembered waking up in. He struggled to remember everyone's names, after they'd… 'reintroduced' themselves.

His proclaimed brother helped him, as Italy was still unstable. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

One of the many blondes gazing at Italy, with blue eyes framed with glasses, replied, "Uh, no, that was pretty quick." His blue eyes shifted to Italy. "Are you feeling better now, Italy?"

Italy said nothing. He was so tired, and it still hurt. It still hurt, somewhere, inside his heart, like an empty feeling. He willed his dry mouth to talk, "Yes sir. I am sorry about that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now."

The one with red eyes and silver hair raised an eyebrow. "'Sir?' Er, Italy, you do know who I am… don't you?"

Italy gave a quick bob of his head. "Yes I do." Italy glanced at the slim man with short black hair. "He is Mr. Japan. You are Mr. Prussia. And he is - " Italy's gaze wandered among the crowd to see who he recognized. A jolt of longing and recognition shot through him, as he spotted the blonde with the hair slicked back. He too, had beautiful blue eyes, tainted with worry. So familiar. "Hol - " Feelings rushed through him. That wasn't possible. Italy blushed for the trip-up, as the blonde inquired. "Oh… er… Mr. Germany." he gave a brief nod to him.

"Italy…? What's wrong with you?" Mr. Germany's eyes reflected pain.

Italy recognized those watery blue eyes full of pain, concern… and love. When he was a little child… he faintly remembered declaring his love for… Italy did not want to listen anymore.

_The voices… they tell me you're dead._

_I don't want to listen to them anymore._

_They don't hear you. Even though I hear you, whispering to me._

_I will forever love you, and I have since the 15th century as well…_

_From every painting and drawing that our love made, from every mishap, from every kind thing you've done for me._

_My heart yearns for you. And now…_

_I am all alone._

_But you are my only love, so even in death, I shall love you._

Italy knew Mr. Germany somehow felt the same way.

_People die, but true love is forever._

And Italy's thoughts ran away.

_So lonely._

_You're gone._

_Holy Roman Empire._


End file.
